Final Fantasy 4ever
by stOkmAi
Summary: the main characters suddenly 'disappear' when they go to sleep! Where do think would they end up & what kind of adventures & troubles would come their way?R&R pweeze!
1. Vanishing Sleep

FINAL FANTASY 4-EVER 

**Summary:** the main characters suddenly "disappear" when they go to sleep!! Where do think would they end up & what kind of adventures & troubles would come their way?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Ultra Maniac and since this story has some mixtures of games (like the weapons of some game characters, places of some games, etc.) I don't own the games either. If you're wondering what games, I can't tell you 'coz there are many of them and its so tiring to type them all 'coz I'm a lazy pig for your information

**A/N:** I'm just a bored kid with nothing to do the whole summer vacation but write, write and write... and also watch my big bro and his basketball team members get beat up by their competing teams... demoralizers!!!! Anyway, this is based on my original story that I wrote at the start of classes LAST school year ('03-'04) but didn't get to finish. I just hope I get to finish it this time...

**CHAPTER I: Vanishing Sleep...**

It was a cold night at an all-girls' jr. high school in Shuuei, and it was time for the teachers to check on the dormitory rooms, to see if nobody played hooky that night. But when one of them checked two of the eighth grade dormitories, something was dead wrong...

The next day... KKRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!

"YATAA!!! Its LUNCHTIME!!!!!"

Ayu Tateishi, Nina Sakura, Maya Orihara and Sayaka Nakamura, all ordinary eighth grade students, ate together at their "special table" in the cafeteria, specially for themselves. They ate and chatted and ate and chatted until they were finished with their lunch. They then went back to their classroom. But on their way...

Ayu was looking out the window, thinking of anything but nothing in particular, when she saw a sight that made her freeze, rooted on the spot, wide-eyed and frightened. "Uh, guys?" she said, "Don't look now, but I think our school has some visitors... who awfully looks a lot like our parents!!"

"NANI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They pushed Ayu aside to see if she was telling the truth (and Ayu fell headfirst, her eyes all in swirls) and sure enough, seven adults went inside the school building. At the same time, the PA system was turned on.

"Good noon my dear students," the principal, as well as the four girls' advisor Mikami-sensei, said, his nose so sounding plugged up as usual. "Pardon this interruption to your meals, but I would like to ask Miss Tateishi, Miss Sakura, Miss Nakamura and Miss Orihara to come to my office right now. That is all, thank you."

Nervously, they made their way towards the principal's office. Inside, their parents were all seated with mixed emotions on their faces.

"Come in," Mikami-sensei said. The four girls went in.

"I believe you girls know the reason as to why you have been called," he started. The four had lots of question marks all over them and they were looking at each other.

Then, Mrs. Orihara stood up. "Your principal has been honest enough to tell us that you have been out of bed last night!"

"NANI!!!!"

"You heard that right, ladies!!!" Mr. Nakamura said.

"But dad --" Sayaka started, but her mother cut her off by saying, "Don't talk back to your father!!!"

Luckily, it was only Ayu's father who came, meaning there wasn't anyone to "fast talk" Ayu. And being the "kind" father that he is, he listened to their side, and Ayu told him everything, meaning that they were sleeping all along and they have no idea what their principal was talking about or where he got that superb but stupid idea or story that they were out all night. When Mr. Tateishi voiced this out...

"Nonsense," Mikami-sensei said. "Our teachers didn't see anybody in their beds."

"But its true!!!" Sayaka shouted. "I even had a nice dream!!!"

"I even dreamt that I was playing tennis," Ayu stated. "But I fell down... and when I woke up, my butt fell sore..."

A thought, which looks a lot like thunder, struck Mr. & Mrs. Sakura and Mr. Orihara.

"I also dreamt that I was cutting grass with someone," Maya said. "And that someone accidentally slashed my knee!!"

_'And she has a wound on her knee too!'_ Mr. Sakura thought as he noticed a little dry cut on her right knee. _'But... it can't!! It just CAN'T!!'_

After hearing the girls' side of the story, he thought for a while...

"I guess," he started, "...I have to talk to the teachers."

After settling it, they went out of the office.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Sakura whispered to Mr. Sakura and Mr. Orihara. "I thought the mission was completed 22 years ago!!!"

"I know," Mr. Sakura whispered back. "The prophecy of the 'FINAL DESTINATION OF NABURU' told us that the gate to 'HYRULE' could be only opened once!! What could have happened to Hyrule?"

"I don't know..." Mr. Orihara whispered.

"Let's check 'the book' when we arrive home," Mrs. Sakura told her husband. He nodded.

"And I think," Mr. Orihara said, "that we should contact Headmaster Cid once more."

"WHAT?!" Mr. Sakura exclaimed, frightening some seventh graders. "NOT otosan?!"

"I'm sorry, koi," Mrs. Sakura said. "But he's our... last resort..."

In the parking lot...

"Uh, Nina-chan?" Mr. Sakura called his daughter, looking at his wife with a worried look on his face.

Nina went near them, smiling. "Yea?"

"You're going home later, right?" her mother asked. Nina nodded.

"Yup!! 'Coz tomorrow's a weekend!!!"

"Umm, Nina-chan," Mr. Sakura said. "Can you tell your friends that they and their families are invited for dinner tonight. We need to talk to their parents regarding... our little meeting with your principal."

Nina raised both her brows. "Ah, ok!"

They went to their classroom at the same time when their parents left.

"Ei, guys!" Nina said. "MY parents said that you and your families are invited for dinner tonight!!"

"Sounds great!!" the three said as they entered their room.

After lunch, their teacher explained to the class the little "misunderstanding" they had that they called the four.

Boring classes and teachers I would rather not mention went and gone... Until... Dismissal!! The students went to their dormitories to get some of their things for their weekend with their families.

End of I

So, was it bad or bad?

Ayu: that was damn short!!!!

Maya: totally!!!

Trix: I know, I know... and when I wrote this on a notebook, it was only four damn pages for crying out loud!!! And I wrote it in dialogue style!! Also, my old handwriting was sooooo very BIG!!! As in B-I-G!!!

Nina: old? Why old?

Trix: as I said this was based to my original fic that I wrote on the first day for cwassez LAST year... so it's old... 'Coz my handwriting's BETTAH now!!! Wakekekek!!!

Comments, suggestions, clarifications, ideas, whatevah!!! Just send me a review... please OH PLEASE review my stowee!!!!!! If I don't get lots of reviews... I may rewrite this using another set of characters!!!! And please NO flames... mah only request... R&R!!!

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Balamb, the Underwater School

**Final Fantasy 4-Ever **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Ultra Maniac, the games, even this damn computer I'm using!!! Ok, WE own it, but not MOI as in MAH VERY OWN...

**A/N:** I think this chap's as short as mah first one but I don't care!!! I'm writing this fic – I mean TYPING this fic just to have fun in this freakin' house... and I update rrreeeeaallllyyy fast, ne? 'Coz as I said, this fic's based on my orginal story...

**Chapter II: Balamb, the Underwater School **

That night, the four families met in the SAKURA RESIDENCE and had dinner. After eating...

"We called you all here since when we had our little talk with the principal, we have noticed something," Mr. Sakura said, starting a conversation.

"When the girls slept," Mr. Orihara said, "the teachers didn't see them because... they have been transported to another world."

"NANI?!"

Mr. Sakura took out a book from under the table, with the title: "FINAL DESTINATION OF NABURU II"

"This book was once the 'Final Destination of Naburu I'," Mr. Sakura said. "But now it became II and it has no more writings from pages five and up."

"The four pages have different content from book I," Mrs. Sakura said. "Book I only said that the gate to Hyrule can be opened ONLY ONCE."

Ayu suddenly raised her hand.

"Ayu," Maya hissed, "this isn't school!!" Ayu blushed.

"Yes, do you have a question?"

"Um, what exactly is HYRULE and what and where is the gate?" Ayu asked.

"Hyrule," Mr. Sakura started, "is a...fantasy world, another world. And the gate...are your dreams, all four of you."

"Oh!" Sayaka exclaimed. "So that's why we 'disappeared' last night!!"

"Let me tell you the whole story...

_'Balamb, a school for...somehow 'special' children, but those children who have the gate to Hyrule, and its Headmaster received some kind of a mission for the students from Hyrule. The three of us, including some of our closest friends, were students that time. Our mission was to find the culprit who used a very powerful mask to control the minds of other people. And after three years, we caught the...culprit. That person who used the mask to control the minds of the people of Hyrule to rule the world was locked deep in an underground prison cell. The mask was also sealed by the king using a very powerful and tricky spell no one has ever broken before.'_

"But the gate is opened again," Nina said. "What happened? Why did it open again?"

"We don't know," Mr. Sakura said. "But what we do know, as it is written here, is that 'former evil beings will combine forces to reek havoc and devastation in both worlds.' But one thing is strange about this."

"There is no sign of anyone powerful enough to do so in the book," Mr. Orihara said.

"Maybe the book doesn't say so because... its one of us!!" Sayaka exclaimed. Nina shook her head. "Sayaka, you're so nega..." (negative)

"At least I have a hypothesis or something like that..." Sayaka mumbled. "Even though its...er, wrong."

Mrs. Sakura stood up. "I'll call the others." Then she went to the kitchen.

"Anyway," Mr. Sakura said, addressing it to the parents. "Are you willing to enroll your children to Balamb? There they can learn to control the gate."

"If its for the better, yes," Mr. Tateishi said. Soon after, the others agreed. Then, Mrs. Sakura entered the dining room.

"I have contacted all of them, well, except for Cloud. He's not in his house." Mrs. Sakura told her husband.

"Well, some said he went to Paris two years after our mission. I went to his house to months ago." He told his wife.

"Do you think...?" Mr. Sakura nodded. "Positive. Anyway," he turned to the kids, "I guess you still have to wait for the others."

"What?" Maya said. "But I wanna sleep!!"

"You girls will sleep here because we have a 'dream controller'." Mrs. Sakura informed them. "It is a machine used to stop you from transporting to Hyrule."

"Ooh..." Maya said. "Can I sleep now?"

"MAYA!" Mrs. Orihara said.

"Don't worry, she may," Mrs. Sakura told Maya's mother.

Then the doorbell rang. Nina got the door. It was Mr. and Mrs. Kaji and Mrs. Tsujiai. Mr. Sakura stood up.

"I'm glad you're all here," he said, leading them towards the living room. Those in the kitchen also went to the living room. Mr. Sakura told the others what happened.

"Yes, our children also did that 'disappearing act'." Mr. Kaji said.

"Do you think we should call him right now?" Mrs. Tsujiai asked. Mrs. Kaji nodded. "I'm positive of it."

"I'll call him," Mr. Orihara volunteered.

He went to the kitchen. Suddenly, when Mr. Orihara hung up the phone, the doorbell rang. It was Nina's grandfather, Cid.

"Otosan, we --" Mr. Sakura said, but Cid cut him off.

"Yes, I know," Cid said. "The Final Destination of Naburu II told me. Hmm..." he scanned the living room. "Where are the other children?"

"Those boys never listen to us," Mrs. Tsujiai said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but they will listen to me! Their new headmaster!!" he said quite emotionally; all sweat dropped.

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Kaji suddenly said. "Our friends, Mr. Kirishima and Mrs. Kazuma [1] said that their sons also--"

"Yes, yes," Cid said. "I have already contacted them and told them to enroll their children in Balamb."

Ayu suddenly raised her hand.

"Ayu!" Maya said.

"So?" Ayu hissed. "You've got a problem with it?"

"Guys, calm down!" Nina said. "Ano... ojiisan? I have a question..."

"What is it?" Cid asked.

"Where is Balamb?" Ayu and Nina asked in unison. They both looked at each other and thought (in unison) _'Great minds think alike.'_

"Balamb..." Cid said, "is an underwater school."

"Nandeste?!" Maya exclaimed. "So we have to swim?! Souna..."

"Don't be silly!!" Cid said. "Of course not!! There's a passageway, obviously."

"Honto? WHEW!!!!"

"Why ask, Maya?" Sayaka whispered. "Don't know how to swim?"

"Of course I do know!!!!" Maya whispered back, obviously flushing. "I-I just didn't want my outfit to get soaked and be ruined for school!!!!"

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "You are such a bad liar," she whispered. "Are you lying or lying?"

"I am NOT!!!!" Maya hissed.

[AHEM] Cid, or Headmaster for short, which is really stupid 'coz 'Cid' is actually shorter than 'headmaster', cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Balamb is under Eden Sea, inside Gaea Garden, in Marbule Island..."

Sweat drop...

"In short it is underwater," he finished.

Sweat drop...

**End of II? **

Haay, again another short chappie --

Ayu: got that right...

--But hope you didn't get bored with it!!!!

Nina: no, we didn't!!!!!!

Nyweiz, thanks to those who **reviewed**!!!

**Maniac witchies**- hehe, so your name's Cherisse!! You ha making a testi for me... thanks ha!!!! Also thanks for adding me as your friend... I'll also make you a testi... nyweiz, here's the next chap!!!!!! [Ei, I'll tell you a wittle secwet bout... u knw... my... lam mo nah!!!!]

**Tomoe mizuki**- hiya!! I've updated!!! See? c",)

Heehee!!!!! **TBC**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maya: she's weird...

Sayaka: totally...


	3. DreamZzzzzzz

**Final Fantasy 4-Ever **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Ultra Maniac... but I wish I did...

**A/N:** heehee, the next chappie!!! I'm on a roll!!!! And the boys make an appearance in this chap!!!!! Woowoowoowoo!!!!

Ayu: you were right, you DO update very fast...

Trix: whatevah... but its SHORT!!!!!!!!!! [inner voice: WHO CARES?!]

nyweiz...

**Chapter III: Dream... _Zzzzzzzzz..._**__

The settling was done. The four girls went up to Nina's room to sleep. A buzzing sound was heard; the Dream Controller was turned on.

"[Yawn] Can we sleep now?" Ayu said.

"[Yawn] Ayu, your yawn is contagious!" Sayaka said.

"[Yawn] C'mon, let's sleep to get this over with..." Nina said.

All slept...

_'Everything was dark... Suddenly two figures appeared. One was tied on a pole, head hanging slightly and body all covered with wounds. The other was covered in the darkness... Then the man in the darkness pulled out a sword..._

_"Watch carefully, my little children," he said in a low and hoarse tone. "Because this is what will happen to you!"_

_He cut the man's head off..._

_"YUCK!!" they said in unison._

_Red blood covered the black floor while the head rolled to view... the man with the sword then added an X-mark in the body... _

_Before the whole room turned red, he added, "Be ready children, I'll be waiting for you in Hyrule!"_

_Nasty laughter ringed in their ears as the room turned bright red...'_

"YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed, sitting up.

Mr. Sakura turned on the light. "What happened?!" he asked.

"You called that 'dreamless sleep'?!" Maya panted, holding her chest (heart part) and slightly sweating. "That was a nightmare!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You had that dream too?" Nina asked.

"I guess everyone had the same dream," Sayaka said thoughtfully.

"And I bet the boys dreamt about it too," Headmaster Cid suddenly said.

"AHHH!! HEADMASTER CID?!" _'What's HE doing here? And arriving so fast...'_

Meanwhile, in the KAJI RESIDENCE...

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boys, who obviously also dreamt about that...whatever you call it, yelled.

"WICKED COOL!!!" Tsujiai Hiroki exclaimed.

"You idiot, that was gross!!!" Kaji Tetsushi said, punching his best friend on the arm.

"Yeah!!" Kirishima Yuta agreed. "Like how would you like your head to be cut off?"

"Nice and clean!!" Tsujiai joked. "Hehe..."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Mr. Kaji said as he entered the room.

"Otosan, we just had the weirdest dream!!" Kaji said.

"And the coolest too!!" Tsujiai butted in.

"TSUJIAI!!!!!!!!!"

"What???"

They then bombarded Mr. Kaji of their dream; Tsujiai always butting in saying it was "SO COOL!!!"

"Yes, the girls also dreamt about it," Headmaster Cid, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere (again) said.

"Headmaster?!" Mr. Kaji exclaimed. "You shocked me there. Anyway, are you sure?"

"Sure!!" Cid said. "I was there a while ago."

"Did you say...GIRLS?!" Tsujiai said.

"Are they pretty?!" Kazuma Shiro [1] asked.

"No, are they gorgeous?!" Kirishima [2] corrected.

"No," Cid said. "They're BEAUTIFUL!!"

"ALL RIGHT!!!"

"Headmaster!!" Mrs. Kaji said, her hands on her hips and one brow raised.

"Hahaha!!" Cid laughed. "You still haven't changed!!!"

"Hmph!" Mrs. Kaji looked the other way. "How about you?!"

The doorbell then rang. It was Mr. and Mrs. Sakura together with the four girls. They were only wearing their pajamas and nighties... or something like that.

"OH MY GOD!!" the girls exclaimed.

"NO WAY!!!" the boys yelled, and I bet they were already drooling.

[AHEM] headmaster Cid cleared his throat. (He's soooo KSP as in Kulang sa Pansin) "This kind of encounter is normal in Balamb, so don't overreact."

"NANI?!" the children exclaimed. "You mean?!" they then looked at their parents.

"IF I was not as sleepy as I am now, I would say, 'This is just great! New friends!'" Nina said.

"AHEM!!" the girls literally said.

"But currently I would say, 'Where's the bed?'"

THUDDD!!!!!!!!!!

The crowd looked at each other and broke out to see Maya sleeping on the floor.

"Who will help her upstairs?" Mr. Kaji asked the boys.

All of them raised their hands... But before anyone could even touch Maya, they heard a swishing sound as Nina's hand hit a vase on top of a table, which went flying to the side. Tsujiai tried to catch Nina but instead stupidly caught the vase. Nina, startled by the fall, stood up...

"How's the vase?" she asked.

"Wow," Tsujiai said in disbelief. "Like that's the perfect thing to ask right now."

"Like, how's you're vase-like skull?" Kirishima said.

Suddenly, a scream broke their conversation.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! BLOOD!!!!!!" Ayu screamed.

Nina looked very puzzled and touched the back of her head.

"Smells funny," she said. She licked the red thingy on her hand. "And tastes funny too. I think it's ketchup!"

"Really?" Tsujiai said, grabbing Nina's hand. "Lemme taste!!!!"

"You are so gross!!" Ayu said, hitting him with a throw pillow.

"So what, who cares?!" and he licked Nina's hand.

"Eewww..." Sayaka said. "...Can I taste?"

"NO!!" Tsujiai and Nina said in unison.

"OY!!" Ayu yelled. "It's the first time you guys met and you're already sharing something!!"

Ayu and Sayaka stood back-to-back with each other and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk!!" and saliva was...er...showered everywhere. Suddenly...

"It's raining! It's raining!!" Maya said, but she was still sleeping...

Then Sayaka and Ayu continued...

"Its raining SLIME!!"

"HALLELUIAH!!!"

"HALLELUIAH!!! HALLELUIAH!!!" Nina butted in.

"I think," Mr. Kaji said; somehow sweat dropping, "that you guys have had enough adventure for one day."

"Off to bed yo go!" Mrs. Sakura said.

The girls were led to a room that faced Kaji's room where they slept for the night.

**End of III **

Nina: yey!! You're going back to your joker side again!!!

Maya: yea! I have to admit, it is kin of funny!!!!

Trix: yeeee!!!!!!!!

Anyway, some clarifications:

**[1]** Kazuma Shiro- this is mah name for the prince... since his name wasn't mentioned...there...

**[2]** The boys will be called by their family names. So, its Tsujiai, Kaji, Kirishima (Yuta) and Kazuma (Shiro/the prince)

Nina: why?

Trix: dunno... 'Coz they're used to being called by their family names in school?

Ayu: how bout us? We're also called by our family names...

Trix: but us girls are more comfortable by being called by our first names and/or nicknames. There's a slight difference between a boy and a girl

Maya: yea, like boys have those thingies sticking out of their pants...

T,A,N&S: MAYA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!

Maya: gomen...

Anyway, thanks to the reviewers!!!

**Maniac witchies-** yes, I know your name's Cherisse Abrenica... its in your mail!!! Anyway, about that itsy-bitsy secret I'm about to tell ya, we... uh... the K word? Do you know that? Hehe... nyweiz, thanks for the review!!

**Psychedelic aya-** hiya!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

And also for those who read but were too lazy to review... arigato gozaimasu!!!!

Anyway, TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. BGE for the Weekend

**Final Fantasy 4-Ever **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Ultra Maniac nor the games and/or anime thingies/weapons/places that I used in this "originally original" fic-ish...and the stores I mentioned in this chap... You'll find out soon enough...

**A/N:** whew!! Short chappie again?! Oh, and for those who don't know what BGE means, it's "Boy-Girl Encounter". The fourth years of mah school (STC, an all-girls school) go to mah brother's school (DBTC, an all-boys school) to...er, bond and get to know each other and all those sorts of stuffs with the fourth years in DBTC... the most awaited happenin' for the fourth years of STC and DBTC!!!! Yey!!! I'm incoming third year!! Almost na!!!

Anyway...

**Chapter IV: BGE for the Weekend **

When they woke up, their clothes were already. After taking a bath and changing, they went down for breakfast. Their parents were in the living room.

"OHAYIOU!!!!" Tsujiai practically yelled, unintentionally holding Nina's hand.

Sayaka noticed this... "Hey," she said, quite as loudly as Tsujiai, "you're holding the hand you licked yesterday!"

Tsujiai's parents, who weren't there to witness what happened last night, and Nina's dad, who fell into deep slumber in the car when THAT happened, exclaimed, "NANDESTE?!?!?!?!!"

"Iie!!" Nina stammered. "It...was a... j-joke!! Yeah!!"

"We-we were telling jokes last night when...uhm..."

"Ketchup was spilled in Nina's hand and we joked that Tsujiai was the rag who wiped the ketchup...from the hand...?" Sayaka uncertainly finished for Tsujiai.

They looked at them suspiciously but then gave it no second thought and continued with their...gossiping?! Anyway, Mrs. Kaji led them to the dining room, asking, "Do you kids want cereal?"

"HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They sat down. After Mrs. Kaji gave them cereal...

"You are so intelligent, Sayaka!!" Ayu said...thickly through her mouthful of cereal.

"OF course!" Sayaka said. "I study everyday, ya know!!!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Please connect!! Are you assuming or assuming?"

"Copycat..." Sayaka hissed.

"Whatever..."

"This is the very first time I heard that you need to study to tell a lie," Kazuma said carelessly.

"SSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they warned, putting an index finger over their lips.

"Okay!!"

They then peacefully ate their cereal. After, the four girls and four boys went to the mall... for... I dunno! You decide... [BGE nga!]

"Let's buy!" Maya suggested.

"Gastador!" Ayu said.

"No, its shopaholic!" Maya corrected.

"Same difference!!!!!" Ayu said.

"Can you just quit the talk and help us think on where to go first?" Yuta said quite annoyingly.

"Arcade!!!" Tsujiai yelled at the same time Nina shouted, "Bookstore!!"

They glared at each other.

"Arcade!!" Tsujiai said.

"Bookstore!!" Nina countered.

"ARCADE!!!!!!!"

BOOKSTORE!!!!!!!"

"Can we just SPLIT UP?!" Kaji said exasperatedly.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled.

"Then how the heck are we gonna settle this?" Kazuma asked.

"Let's go to the bookstore first," Tsujiai said.

"No," Nina said, "to the arcade."

"Bookstore!!"

"Arcade!!"

Maya was tired, irritated and heated up with their... erm... "lover's quarrel" [in short LQ] so she yelled... "CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Maya won, so they were trying out clothes in Guess... Bench... Artworks... Snoopy?! Anyway, they went to the bookstore after and bought books... then to the arcade!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They had sooooo much fun that they skipped lunch and went home late in the afternoon.

"I'm hungry!!" Kirishima whined.

"Why did we skip lunch anyways?" Ayu asked.

"Uh, May-chan?" Sayaka asked. "How come you bought so many clothes?"

"Uh... I... just wanna impress the teachers..." she mumbled.

"My parents told me that there are only four human teachers," Nina informed them.

"NANI?!" Maya exclaimed.

"Two boys and two girls," Tsujiai told them. "They're called 'Kasyres'." [Pronounced as: Kah-saires]

"There are also three 'Zoras' that are our teachers," Kaji said. [Pronounced like: Zorro... hehe...]

"What's a Zora?" Ayu asked.

"Underwater people," Kirishima said.

"Well," Maya said. "At least there are two boy Kas... whatever!!"

"Kasyres, Maya," Nina said.

"Whatever!!!"

At last, they arrived at the KAJI RESIDENCE. When they went in...

"You're going to have a tour to Balamb tomorrow," Mr. Kaji informed them. "Your Kasyres will be your tour guides. Then tomorrow after tomorrow, you will start your classes."

The children, tired of their loooong walk and who didn't have their lunch at lunchtime, went straight to the dining room.

**End of IV **

Ayu: Gawd, that was—

Trix: yea, yea I know! It's SHORT!! As in SHORTYS!! Mah brother's basketball team!!! Lolz!!!

Hiroki: add more to this chap!!

Trix: actually... I erased some of the thingies in mah original story 'coz... its out of proportion!!!!

[Sweat drop]

Trix: erm, I meant that the characters of the original story don't fit in this fic-ish...

Yuta: how come?

Trix: well... two of the characters are named "Jessy and James" and the others sang the Team Rocket theme song to them... and MTM pah...

All: Ohh...

Tetsushi: and what's with the BGE rubbish?

Trix: yea!! The most awaited thing to happen in our fourth year!! Other than graduation, prom, seniors' farewell, seniors' bash... and MTM!!!! Wakekekekekekekekekekekekekekek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayaka: she's stupid...

Shiro: totally...

Anyway, thanks for the reviewers!!!!!

**Maniac witchies**- ei, Cherisse! Believe it or not, it's the "K" word!! Nyahahahahaha!!! And yea, Tsujiai's a freak in this story 'coz... this is a fic!!! ish... nyweiz, I want Tsujiai to be a freak here!!!

Tsujiai: I dont wanna!!! Don't make me look bad here!!!

Trix: I'm not making you look bad... you're cuter that way naman!!!! Anyway...

**Psychedelic aya**- no!! Don't hug Yuta to death!!! At least, NOT FOR NOW!!!! You can if I finish this fic...

Yuta: HEY!!!

[Authoress sticks out her tongue at Yuta]

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Meet the Kasyres and Zoras

**Final Fantasy 4-Ever **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Ultra Maniac... obviously...

**A/N:** mah made characters appear!!!! Yehey!!!

Ayu: and...what do they look like?!

Trix: uhm... two very handsome guys, one very pretty girl and... uhm... a VERY boring History Kasyre... hehe...

Anyways...

**Chapter V: Meet the Kasyres! And the Zoras!! **

The next day, they went to Balamb, the underwater school.

"WOW!!!!!!!!!!"

It was mostly made of glass, so they could see the underwater and the fishies and seaweeds and some Zoras and jellyfishes and SHARK!! Anyway, it was VVVVEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY big, as in, even though there are only eight students, four Kasyres and one Headmaster.

"These are your tour guides, as well as your Kasyres," Mr. Sakura said, pointing towards four teenagers, all who seemed to be 18 years old or so. "These are Riz Wood-" a jet black haired boy with dangerously blue-black eyes waved, "-Franky Allans-" the stoic blondie nodded, "-Michele Black-" the girl with long brown hair smiled warmly, "-and Trance Onstrei." The auburn haired girl with eyes like a hawk... no comment.

_'Cute guys!'_ Ayu and Sayaka thought.

"We'll be going now," Mr. Tsujiai said.

"JA'NE!!" the kids yelled.

"And try not to lick your hands!!" Mrs. Sakura added. The Kasyres had question marks over their heads.

"It's a joke," Ayu informed them. "Oh."

"Anyway," Riz started, "We'll tour you around..."

"I'm sorry to butt in," Maya butted in [duh] "Well, I wanna ask, if you really are going to be our teachers 'coz you're kinda... young?"

"All us Kasyres are about three to four years older than most of you," Riz said.

"How did you become Kasyres?" Nina asked.

"We started just like you," Franky said. "Uhm... we had the gate a few weeks before yo guys... our teachers were only Zoras that time..."

"Yea," Michele agreed. "And when we found out that there are more of us, that having the gate open again is actually because Hyrule is again in trouble, Headmaster Cid wanted us to be your Kasyres."

"Ohh..."

"Anyway," Riz said, "Before we go anywhere..."

"Let's go to the library!" Nina said.

"I agree!!!" Tsujiai agreed.

"Me too," Ayu said. "I haven't read anything for this day yet!"

"And we have to learn at least one word for the Zoras' language!" Kaji said.

"If that's what you want, let's go..." Michele said as they led the kids to the Balamb library.

Inside... Ayu, Nina and Sayaka were amazed and immediately went in different aisles. Sayaka went to the History section, Ayu to the General References with Maya and Nina in the Fiction section. The others went to the unknown(?) section.

In the General References, Ayu unintentionally touched Maya's skirt... there was some red thingy...

"AHHH!!! BLOOD!!!!!!!" Ayu screamed.

"QUIET!!!" Loribeth, the librarian who brings a megaphone, bell, horn, and all those other things you use for making noise, yelled. "THIS IS A LIBRARY!!!" she was shaking the bell feverishly.

"Oops, sowee!!" Ayu apologized.

"Who fell down?" Maya asked her.

"Nobody!"

"But why did you scream?"

"I saw blood! See?" she pointed to Maya's skirt.

"That's not blood," Maya said as she touched her skirt. "Its ketchup!!" she licked it. "See? ...Uh... YUCK!!!!!!!!" she spitted out the red thingy she licked. "Its... its... BLOOD!!"

The other girls went near them...

"According to my calculations," Nina said, holding a calculator, "its called 'menopause'."

Sayaka shook her head. "No, its 'menstruation."

"So you DO study everyday!" Maya exclaimed.

"There's napkin sold in the cafeteria," Trance informed them.

"CAFETERIA?!"

"I TOLD YOU THIS IS A LIBRARY!!" Loribeth yelled, still clinking her bell. "SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone went to the cafeteria. On their way, Nina was scanning the pages of the book she borrowed. They passed by some arguing Zoras and one of them asked the teens, "Nani wo mitsukete yukou, jikan wo kirisaite?!!" [Gensomaden Saiyuki lyrics]

"Huh?"

"Sayaka, used the dictionary you borrowed," Kirishima said.

"Uhm... wo zhu ko nai chi zhi ni... wo gai ni shai lao ni wo kimi no wa ken tai bhu ni sha ini zao sha unji... what the?" [I made this up]

Then a television appeared out of nowhere, and it was showing four guys with somewhat long hair singing, "Oh baby, baby, baby! My baby, baby!!" All sweat dropped.

The Zoras got angry!! They tried to attack, but Franky calmly lighted a match. They got scared and went back to the waters.

"They're scared of fire?" Sayaka asked Franky. He shrugged. "Yeah," was all he said.

After buying, they met their Zora teachers, namely Ruto, Impa and Darunia. After meeting them...

"If we have Zora teachers, then how're we supposed to understand them?" Ayu asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Riz said. "Let's see... it's called a tr... no wait, I think its sk..."

"Come on, Riz!" Franky said.

"Just kidding," he said. "There's a translator. You attach it in you ear and it translates what the Zoras say. It's a really cool gadget!"

"Cool!!" Tsujiai said. Sweat drop...

"Can we get this over, NOW!!!!" Trance said. "The earlier we finish, the better."

Everyone got her point and started the tour. First, Riz and Franky were handling it, which was really fun since they kept fooling around. Trance wasn't very happy about this and soon took over the tour with Michele. Unfortunately, it was mostly Trance who did the tour [since she herself wouldn't let Michele do it] so it was very boring and she was very strict about the rules and the "NO TOUCHING!!"

"I think I'm not going to like her," Ayu whispered to Sayaka.

"Same here," Sayaka whispered back.

"I don't think you would like her, Ayu," Franky told Ayu.

"Huh?"

"She has a thing for Riz," he said, winking at her.

"WHAT THE --"

'I said, NO TALKIING!!" Trance yelled.

"I thought you said 'NO TOUCHING'?" Nina said.

"What do you know, Nina?!" Trance said scathingly.

"Everything you DON'T!!!" Nina retorted.

"Like what?!"

"Like Riz don't liking you!!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped as question marks filled the scene.

"NO WAY!!!" she said, laughing. "Ne, Riz-kun?!"

"No, Nina's right!!!" Riz said somewhat blissfully.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"COOL!!!"

**End of V?!**

A/N: hehe!!!!! How was it?!?! Stupid or stupider?!!? Haha!!!! I really enjoyed writing it!!!!!! So funny!!!! Haay...reliving my memories in second year...

Nina: this is getting weird...

Ayu: totally...

nyweiz, thanks for all the reviewers!!! I'm soooo tired right now, so I'm not gonna mention you na... but you know who you guys are!!!!


	6. First Day of Classes

**Final Fantasy 4-Ever **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Ultra Maniac... but I do own this fic, thank you very much

**A/N: **yey!!! First day of classes!!!! What kind of troubles will they encounter in it?

Nina: since they had a bull#$&% teacher, I'd say a lot...

Trix: Nina!! Where the heck did you get that language/word/whatever?!

Nina: ...from you...

Ayu: obviously...

Trix: [sweat drop]

ANYWAY... [Rated for the cussing...]

**Chapter VI: First Day of Classes **

After the very long tour day (Nina and Trance fought until sleep) they slept... and the next day...

They had classes. Unfortunately for Nina, Trance was their first Kasyre.

"Ain't I just lucky?" Nina said gloomily.

"As lucky as you'll ever be!!" Maya said.

"Cool!!!" Tsujiai said.

"Blo — no, wait, there's no blood," Ayu said.

"What do you think she's teaching?" Kazuma asked.

"Practically, I would say a really boring subject," Kirishima said.

Riz and Michele came in the room and told them their next subject and where the classroom is. Trance then came in when the bell rang.

"Just sit down," Trance said.

"I thought you said--" Nina started, but Trance cut in, saying, "Just do it!!!"

"Whatever!!!" Nina sat down.

"NOW! First, I will introduce the subject to you," Trance said. "We will ne dealing with the History of all." The whole lot groaned.

Trance did a "really boring" introduction about the history of Balamb... Kaji's favorite subject was History, but the way Trance taught it... he was starting to feel sleepy. Actually, everyone was sleepy...

"Balamb was..." Trance then noticed that everyone almost dozed off... "NO SLEEPING WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled.

"NOW!!" she practically yelled. "Balamb was made 30 years ago, and 25 years ago, exactly 5 years after Balamb was built, a mission from Hyrule was sent to Headmaster Cid. The students that time were amateurs like YOU and the mission ended after 3 years. Since they are amateurs--"

Suddenly, Nina stood up.

"You mean to say that MY PARENTS were amateurs?! And you too are an amateur?!"

"Of course the Kasyres are NOT amateurs!!!" Trance said.

"You're so mean," Sayaka said. "You just called their parents amateurs when in fact, they're older than you!!"

"Yea!!" Tsujiai agreed. "I'm telling Headmaster Cid what you just called them!!!"

"What is it with you?" Ayu asked. "You are so--"

"Boring..." Riz cut in. When he noticed what he just said, he added, "Oh no! I mean its Ruto's time to teach. And I will be distributing the translators."

"Hey!" Trance said. "What about the notebook thingy?"

"We are not going to give out the notebook thingy anymore," Headmaster Cid, who AGAIN suddenly appeared, said. This didn't shock them because they are already used to it.

But Riz, who wasn't listening, said to Ayu, "Here, Ayu," and he placed the translator in her ear.

"T-thank you," she stammered, blushing.

"UUUYYYYY!!!!" the others said, obviously liking what they have seen. Trance, however, growled, as in, "GGGRRRRR!!!!"

Headmaster Cid cleared his throat. "Riz, please lead them to Ruto's classroom."

After distributing the translators, Riz led them to Ruto's room.

"Ok, here it is," Riz said, as they stopped beside a door, leading to a swimming pool. "Bye...Ayu!!"

"UUUYYYYY!!!!"

"Shut up3x!!!!" [I'm so lazy, ne?]

"By the way," Kazuma said. "Why is there a swimming pool? I men, we're underwater and everything... how did they make it?"

"I don't know..." was all everyone could say.

They went inside. Ruto was there, and she said:

"Ashidori mo karukushite chao, chao... Torumono mo toriaezu chao, chao..." [Samurai X lyrics]

"HA?"

"I know what she said!!" Ayu said, then sang, "Its gonna rain!!"

"WHAT THE--?!"

"Joke3x!! Corny kuno!!" [Now THAT is corny...] Ayu said. "She meant that we are to put on our swimming gear."

"OHH!!"

"How come you understood?" Kirishima asked. "Did you dream that you were memorizing the Zora dictionary?"

"Cool!!" Tsujiai said.

"It's because my translator's on," Ayu informed them.

"UUUYYYYY!!!!" they said as they turned on their translators.

"Please be quiet because our subject is Swimming/Diving." Ruto said.

"Cool!!" again, Tsujiai said.

"Oh, man!!" Maya exclaimed. "I don't know how to swim!!"

"Aha!!" Sayaka said. "So you were lying all along!!" [Pls. read chap 2 for this]

"Me too!!" Nina said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!!" Tsujiai assured her.

"You're the...uh...COOLEST, Tsujiai!!"

"COOL!!!!!!!"

They changed... in separate rooms, of course!!! After...

"You can swim for now. On our next class, we'll do diving." Ruto informed her class.

Maya raised her hand. "How about those who don't know how to swim?"

"Somebody please help her," she said. "How about...you?" she pointed towards Kazuma.

"R-right..." he said, blushing.

"Cool!! Let's go!!" Tsujiai said, and he got Nina's hand.

"H-hey, wait--"

But too late, Tsujiai dived, still holding Nina's hand. Nina closed her eyes. She thought she was going to drown, but when she opened her eyes, she was in Tsujiai's arms.

Nina hit his shoulders with her small fists. "Stupid!! You scared me half to death!! I thought I was going to drown!!!!!"

Tsujiai went underwater. Nina screamed!! She didn't know [or maybe too stupid to notice] that Tsujiai still had his hands on her waist. He went out of the water, now at Nina's back. [AN: Jish, diba small akng handwriting dnhi na part?]

"HAHA!! Scared ya!!!" Tsujiai said.

Nina was heating up. "GGRRR!!!" she growled.

"Oh, you're heating up!!" Tsujiai hugged Nina. "Let me cool you down..."

Nina closed her eyes. "You really are cool..."

Ayu went near them...

"You guys are so cute!!" she said. "I envy you!!"

"So you wish Riz was here?" Tsujiai and Nina said in unison.

"NO WAY!!!" she denied, but was obviously blushing.

They continued their argument for a long time until Ayu stopped bickering when Sayaka tapped her shoulder and pointed at the diving boards. Both blushed as they saw Riz and Franky something...something... blah, blah, blah... They performed a very excellent dive and they swam to the edge where most of the people are.

"Y-you practice too?" Sayaka asked.

"Of course we do," Franky said. "We haven't completed our lessons yet."

"Ok," Ayu said. "So you'll be having lessons with us?" She now wished she didn't sound... hopeful.

"Of course, wouldn't you like that?" Riz said in a mock hurt tone.

"That's great!! Of course I'd love that!!" then realizing what she said, she immediately added, "Oh, I mean, that's good..."

"A race? Anyone?" Franky asked.

"We're not that fast..." Sayaka said.

"Dive board exhibition?" Riz suggested.

"COOL!!" Tsujiai said.

"But no thanks..." Kazuma said.

"Duh!!" Kirishima said. "We're just starting--"

"Its our first day, you know," Maya continued for him.

"What about the longest time underwater?" Ayu suggested.

"If you're talking about staying underwater, we currently are and I think Headmaster Cid has been underwater for a very long time." Riz said. All sweat dropped.

Franky bonked Riz's head. "Not THAT, Einstein."

Riz rolled his eyes. "I know, dummy. I'm not that literate."

"That would be great," Sayaka said.

"1-2-3-"

They started the contest. Then... one by one, they began to go up for air until Franky and Riz came out of the water yelling:

"WE WON!!!!!!!!!!"

Maya annoyingly pointed at the water to Ayu and Sayaka who were swimming towards something.

"And I thought we were sure winners," Franky said in a disappointed yet happy voice. "Right, Riz? Riz... RIZ!!!!!!!"

Riz looked at him with a sad expression and as if they were telepathic, Franky quickly understood what Riz was trying to say. Then...

"AHHH!!! BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!" Nina yelled for Ayu, since Ayu was the one bleeding. Oh, and Sayaka too.

"Cool!!" Tsujiai said. "Oh, wait... this is NOT cool."

Blood began to fill the swimming pool as everybody tried to get out. Riz and Franky dived back in to get Ayu and Sayaka. Pulling them out of the water was more easier especially in...water. They noticed that cuts have appeared in Ayu and Sayaka's arms and legs and hands and feet and body and... You get my point. They were brought to the infirmary for treatments. Michele was there and was the one who treated their wounds.

"What happened?" Kazuma asked to no one in particular.

"They started to bleed," Maya said.

"Duh, I was there when it happened," Kazuma said.

"Then what's the point of asking?" Maya said exasperatedly.

"I want a more specific answer." He said nonchalantly.

Maya sweat dropped.

"Sounds cool but sorry to tell you that people don't normally just cut up and bleed themselves to death." Tsujiai said.

"Especially underwater," Kaji added.

"You have a point," Kirishima said.

"I'm confused..." Nina said.

"How could this have happened?" Kazuma asked... AGAIN. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Hey!!" Kaji said to the Kasyres. "You four seem to be quiet!!"

"Hurt..." Riz and Franky said in unison.

"No comment," Trance said, folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Speechless..." Michele said.

"You did something to them, didn't you Trance?" Nina suddenly said.

"Shut up!!"

"AHA!! I knew it!!!" Nina said. "You're the mastermind!!!!"

"COOL!!" Tsujiai said. "A mastermind!!"

All sweat dropped.

"No she didn't. She couldn't have." Riz said. Trance's eyes lit up.

"Covering up for her, huh?" Nina said suspiciously.

"If Ayu was awake, she would be more hurt than you are to her," Michele said, smirking.

Riz blushed at this. Franky cleared his throat.

"All of you should stop making conclusions until the headmaster gets here," Franky said.

Riz nodded. "I don't he'd be long--"

"Hope you didn't get old waiting," Headmaster Cid, who suddenly appeared AGAIN, said.

"If you look at my face, you'll know we didn't," Michele said.

"What happened to them?" Nina asked her ojiisan.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!!" Cid said defending...ly. "I wasn't there!!"

"We called you to answer our questions," Riz said, slightly sweat dropping.

"Well, I'm sorry, Riz!!" he said sarcastically.

"You're acting like a kid again, Headmaster," Trance informed him.

"If I know, our very own headmaster was the one who did it," Maya said.

Kazuma nodded. "Ya. I second the motion."

Kirishima sighed. "Its not a motion. It's a conclusion or thought or hypothesis or..."

"Whatever!!" Kazuma said, rolling his eyes.

Ayu and Sayaka woke up... but their wounds still hurt that they screamed. Everyone was [obviously] startled.

"Ayu!!" Riz said, looking like he was about to jump to her and hug her. "Are you OK now?"

"Ow...ow...ow...ow..." Ayu said over and over and over again...

"Shit...shit...shit...manure...human waste..." Sayaka said. All sweat dropped.

"The wounds on Sayaka have infected her brain." Franky said.

"Shut – AAAHH!!!!! Shit!!" she screamed.

"If you keep on saying bad words, your wounds will hurt more." Ayu informed her.

"Uy, angel daw..." Maya said, but Ayu glared at her. "Gomen..."

"What happened to you two anyway?" Franky asked.

"I saw Mich in a dress!!!" Sayaka said.

Michele shook her head. "That couldn't be me. Well, for one thing I wasn't there."

"Yea," Riz said. "And if she WAS there, why would she a dress if she's swimming?"

"Riz has a point," Trance said. "...Ok, and Mich too."

"The girl you saw was just a look-alike of Michele. She's actually somebody in Hyrule that I forgot and has died how many years ago." Headmaster Cid said. All sweat dropped.

**End of VI **

**A/N:** yee!! Mah sixth chappie!!!!!! Memories are coming back to me!! Haay, the good old days... and this was quite long...

Nina: also, Sayaka's saying an awfully lot of cuss words in this chappie...

Sayaka: yea...

Kaji: so you're rating this...

Trix: PG-13!!! Oh, wait... it IS rated in PG-13 already!!! Hahahahahaha!!! Stupid me!!!!

All: [sweat drop] glad you noticed...

Anyways, thanks for all the reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!! TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
